


Care for My Simple Heart

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Loving Heart [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bunnies, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Regressed!Luci, Uncle!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer regressed to his "little" phase while Sam and Gabriel are out. Dean takes care of Lucifer. </p><p>Set after the events of "Embrace my Loving Heart"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care for My Simple Heart

**Author's Note:**

> CUTENESS AFTER ALL THAT SMUT FROM EMBRACE.

Dean knew that today was going to be interesting when he saw the note from Sam, saying that he and Gabriel had gone out to get a surprise for Lucifer and would be back soon. Two months after Sam, Lucifer, and Gabriel had returned to the bunker, and a day didn’t go by when he didn’t understand why he had reacted the way he did. Gabriel made Sam laugh and light up, made him into a teasing little brother who did pranks again; Lucifer made Sam a tad more affectionate and smile, made him a patient sweet man. Lucifer had forgiven Dean for the transgression that made him upset in the first place, but beyond that, they hadn’t interacted much. 

Well, until today. 

“Dean?” Castiel said, poking his head into the kitchen. 

“Yes, angel?” Dean glanced over his shoulder, taking his attention away from cooking eggs. 

Castiel looked worried. “Something’s wrong with Lucifer.” 

Dean fled his breakfast preparations with twist of the knob, a thousand different scenarios running through his mind as he dashed into the living room to where Lucifer was curled up in a blanket and watching a cartoon. Dean peeked over the back of the couch and found Lucifer’s teddy bear, Mr. Floofles, tucked safely under one arm while he sucked on a dusty rose pink feather. 

Dean left the room to swear loudly.

“Dean, what is it?” Castiel pressed as Dean returned to his side. He dug out his phone and held up a finger, silently asking Castiel to wait a moment as he dialed Sam's number. When Sam’s voicemail picked up, he softly swore. "Sammy, Luce's regressed." He reported. "The two of you need to get back soon." 

He hung up and had to cover a smile at the sight of his angel boyfriend looking wide eyed and confused while Lucifer wore a polka dotted onesie and held Mr. Floofles to him while he sat on his lap. 

"Dean?" Castiel asked, confused as all fuck. "What's going on?" 

"I'll explain later," Dean said, pulling up a chair, internally panicking.

Lucifer cuddled into Castiel and nuzzled into his neck, almost purring happily. He looked over at Dean and gave a shy little wave. 

“Hey, buddy.” Dean greeted the angel as he pulled up a chair. “Why are you being little all alone?”

“Didn’ mean t’” Lucifer said, eyes round and open. “Woke up li’e t’is, af’er Daddy an’ Gabs left.” He pouted. “Wan’ Daddy.”

“Daddy’s coming. I called him and let him know you needed him.” Dean said gently as he looked to Castiel who still looked stricken by the turn of events. “You okay, Cas?”

Castiel slowly shook his head. “Not really, Dean. I am highly confused as to why Lucifer is acting like a human child, with some fledgling traits.” 

Dean sighed as rubbed his eyes briefly. “It’s something that the three of them do. Luce mentally turns into a kid and Sam is his ‘Daddy’ for the duration. Sam says it helps Luce deal with things that he can’t when he’s his usual self.”

“Such as what?” Castiel asked, absently stroking the blond hair on Lucifer’s head. Lucifer sighed happily and leaned his head against Castiel’s shoulder, encouraging the hair stroking. 

“‘M hungry,” Lucifer murmured. 

Dean turned his attention to the archangel with half tilted smile. “You like eggs? I was just about to make some for Cas and me.”

Lucifer nodded with a shy smile. “Yeah.” he admitted. 

“Okay, you stay here and be a good boy while watching your cartoons. We’ll go make you some breakfast.” Dean stood from his chair and motioned for Cas to follow him into the kitchen. 

“‘Kay,” Lucifer hummed. “T’ank ‘ou.” He got up off Cas’s lap and returned to the couch and cartoons. 

Castiel stood up and followed Dean into the kitchen. 

“Get all your questions out now, Cas. But just be warned I don’t know a whole helluva lot.” Dean said as he started the burner again to prepare their meal.

“Things such as what?” Castiel asked again, helping Dean out. 

“According to Sam, Luce has some real problems with accepting affection at his face value when he’s normal. This little Luce thing makes him more affectionate and accepting.” Dean stated with a shrug. He hadn’t gone into gritty details with his brother about it because he never expected to be alone with the angel when it happened. 

Castiel nodded and started on the toast. “How long do you think he’ll remain like this?” He asked Dean. “Sam made mention that he and Gabriel were going to be rather far today.” 

“I don’t know. Sam never said there was a time limit.” He plated up the scrambled eggs and the first of the toast to finish. “All we have to do is be nice to him. Treat Luce like he’s a real kid at least until Sam gets home.”

Castiel nodded. “It might be best if I keep my distance, then,” he said. “Since I’m not the best with children. Angel or human.” 

“Are you sure?” Dean asked as he passed the second finished plate to Cas. 

“I am sure, Dean. However, I will be nearby should you need me,” Castiel said with a smile. He kissed Dean’s cheek. 

Dean leaned into the kiss in silent thanks as he finished preparing breakfast. Picking up the final plate he takes it out to Lucifer. “Here you go. Eggs and Toast with jelly.”

“T’ank ‘ou,” Lucifer said, sitting up and accepting his plate. He picked up the toast and began nibbling on it, eyes intent on the TV. 

“So, what are you watching?” Dean asked as he sat on the opposite end of the couch, his plate carefully balanced on his legs. 

“‘Toons,” Lucifer said, smiling. 

Dean looked at the screen and frowned as he watched the show Lucifer seemed engrossed in. “What’s a SpongeBob?”

“It’s a sponge,” Lucifer said with a serious face. “He’s funny.” 

Dean made a noncommittal kind of noise as he slowly ate his toast. Halfway through the episode he shook his head and concentrated on his meal. The cartoon was seriously messed up in his opinion and he’d lived through the ThunderCats era.  _ Why couldn’t cartoons be cool like that again?  _ He wondered to himself. 

Lucifer enjoyed his show even as he ate his meal, setting the plate on the table when he was done. His face was sticky from the jelly. 

Breaking himself out of his internal reverie, Dean picked up Lucifer’s plate to take back into the kitchen when he noticed the angel’s jelly covered face. “I forgot that kids don’t eat jelly cleanly.” He said with chuckle. “Come on, Luce. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Lucifer slid off the couch and padded after Dean into the kitchen to do so. 

Placing the plates into the sink, Dean grabs a clean towel and dampens it with a bit of water. “So, what do you want to do, Kiddo? More cartoons?” He asked as he wiped Lucifer’s face clean. The situation was bizarre if he thought about it, but taking care of someone like this was natural to him after years of taking care of Sam. 

Lucifer nodded. “P’ease,” he requested, making a face as Dean wiped his face clean but he allowed it.

“Alright, but let’s find some really cool cartoons.” Dean said as he tossed the towel on the counter. 

“Kay!” Lucifer said happily, running back into the living room. 

Dean smiled as he watched the angel speed off from the kitchen. It was kind of cute how his six foot frame moved so childlike and full of energy. He poured a fresh cup of coffee and followed Lucifer. “You ever heard of Scooby Doo?” He asked as he sat beside Lucifer.

Lucifer shook his head, sitting on the couch and grabbing Mr. Floofles to cuddle with. 

“Dude, then we should totally watch it.” Dean said excitedly as he fired up the Netflix feature on the TV and found the cartoon. Pressing play he leaned back into the sofa and sipped on his coffee.

Lucifer curled up and watched the cartoon intently, holding Mr. Floofles tight to him. 

Dean chuckled at Scooby and Shaggy’s antics as they were chased around by the ‘werewolf’. 

Lucifer knew, in the back of his mind that this was make believe. However, with him being so far regressed, he couldn’t reconcile that. Giving a small whimper, he curled up and nestled himself into Dean’s side. 

He felt Lucifer press up against him and he looked at the angel. “You okay, buddy?” He asked softly. 

“Scared.” Lucifer admitted, cuddling more into Dean as he watched. 

Dean circled an arm around him and gave a light squeeze of his shoulders. “Of what?” 

Lucifer pointed at the “werewolf” on the screen and nuzzled into Dean. “Is it gonna get ‘em?” He asked quietly. 

“Nah.” Dean said as he pointed at the TV. “See Scooby and Shaggy will run around a little bit, but Velma she’ll set a trap with Daphne and Fred’s help. Then, they’ll stop the werewolf.”

“Okay,” Lucifer said quietly, still cuddling into Dean. He smelled close enough to Sam, and it soothed and comforted him. 

The episode played out just like Dean described and at the end he nudged Lucifer. “You know, if we were characters on the show, Sam would totally be Velma and Gabriel would be Scooby.”

Lucifer giggled. “Wha’ ‘bout ‘ou, me, an’ Ca’?” He asked. 

“I think you’d be Shaggy and Cas would have to be the Daphne to my Fred.” Dean said with a grin. 

Lucifer giggled and cuddled into Dean almost happily. “Is Daddy going to be home soon?” He asked quietly. 

“I’m sure he’s on his way.” Dean answered as he glanced at his watch, wondering where the hell Sam was that he couldn’t check his damned phone. “In the meantime, you, and me can hangout. How’s that sound?”

Lucifer nodded and cuddled into Dean. Finding the remote, he flipped to the nature channel and found a big cats documentary. Cooing happily, he snuggled into Dean more. 

“You like big cats, huh?” 

“Yes,” Lucifer confirmed with a warm smile. 

“Which is your favorite?” Dean asked as he settled into the couch even more. At first the feel of Lucifer cuddling into him was strange but now it felt..kind of good. Relaxing even. 

Lucifer thought, nibbling on the teddy bear’s ear as he did so. “Pan’hers,” he decided. 

Dean nodded in agreement as he watched a cheetah take down it’s prey as the narrator spoke about the cat’s speed. “Panthers are very cool. But not as cool as sharks.”

“Cooler t’an shar’s,” Lucifer said. “Pan’hers pretty.”

“Yea, Panther’s are pretty but have you seen Tiger Sharks? Those are awesome. They have stripes just like real tigers.” Dean said a she sat his coffee mug on the table. 

“Ti’ers prettier. Also no’ as much teeth,” Lucifer said, waiting for Dean to relax against the couch again so he could cuddle back into him. 

Dean settled back into his spot and drummed his fingers on his knee as they watched the program quietly. 

Lucifer felt himself get a little sleepy, and he gave a soft yawn as he snuggled deeper into Dean. He had woken up fairly soon after Sam and Gabriel had left, when the sun was just starting to peek through the windows of their nest, so he had been up for   a long time. 

Looking down, Dean saw that Lucifer’s eyes were starting to droop. “You need a nap, Luce’?”

“Nuu.” Lucifer protested, giving another soft yawn and closing his eyes. “No nap.” 

Dean internally groaned in frustration. The last thing he wanted was an angel tantrum in the bunker. He was about to just let Lucifer fall asleep where he wanted when a brilliant idea struck him. Outside...Lucifer loved nature. “I’ll make you a deal.” Dean nudged him slightly. “You go take a nap in the nest and when you wake up we’ll take a walk outside.”

“Pwomi’e?” Lucifer mumbled. 

“Totally. Now, get your bear and I’ll tuck you in.” the hunter said as he stood up from the couch and turned off the TV. 

Lucifer reached over and grabbed Mr. Floofles and sleepily made his way to the nest with Dean tight on his heels. He curled up inside of it and buried his nose in the pillow where Sam’s head had laid just a few hours ago, clutching the teddy bear tightly to him. Dean grabbed the edge of one of the blankets and pulled it up around the ‘Little’ angel. “Sleep well, Lucifer.” He said quietly before slipping out of the room. 

Lucifer smiled and fell asleep. 

~~~~

_ Fire. Brimstone. It hit his skin, made him cry out in pain. Across the tiny cage, Michael had Sam in one arm, Gabriel in another. Both of his lovers were lavishing the attention that he so often got onto him, and Michael smirked.  _

_ “You never had them,” Michael crooned maliciously, chuckling as Gabriel lightly bit down on his shoulder to create a mark. “They were always going to leave you, find a third.”  _

_ Lucifer screamed and went to lunge, to plead with his lovers to come back to him, but he was chained with ancient magic. The magic of his Father, the magic that Michael still wielded as the Firstborn of Heaven. He could only watch helplessly.  _

Lucifer thrashed on the bed, whining, and whimpering in his sleep. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes and his Adam’s apple bobbed as it kept in the screams and cries of pain and longing that begged to be torn from his throat. His wings exploded from his back and in his mind, the feathers caught on fire as they did so many times before and he finally let loose a blood curling scream.

Dean had been in his room catching up on some light reading when he heard the scream echo through the halls from the nest. Dropping the book, he grabbed his pistol and charged down the hall to Lucifer’s room. He burst through the door with his gun raised, expecting trouble but what he found wasn’t what he expected. Instead, he saw Lucifer curled up into a fetal position as the angel openly wept. Quickly laying the gun aside, Dean crawled into the nest and gently laid a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder. “Luce, what’s wrong?”

Lucifer whimpered and curled up further into his ball, smacking Dean in the face with his wings as he cried, whining something in Enochian. 

Dean fell back into the nest from the impact, it having caught him off guard. “Dammit.” He muttered as worked his ways back to his knees while rubbing his cheek. This time he was mindful of the wings. “Lucifer, look at me.” He said firmly as he dropped his hand from his cheek. 

Lucifer thrashed, unable to hear Dean, full on shouting in Enochian now as tears ran in rivers down his face. 

Dean tried to think of something, anything he could do to wake up the angel without getting knocked out. He suddenly remembered the name Sam and Gabriel called him from time to time when they thought no one was listening. “HEYLEL!” He shouted, hoping it would get through to him. 

Lucifer’s eyes jerked open at the sound of his name in Hebrew, wide, and staring straight into Dean’s as he curled up, still crying but no longer thrashing. 

Reaching out, Dean brushed a tear from his cheek. “You’re okay. It was just a dream. You’re safe in your nest at the bunker.”

Somehow that made Lucifer cry more, whimpering. “No Mika?” He asked quietly, looking around his room as if he expected his older brother to come bursting out at any moment. 

“Who’s Mika?” Dean asked quietly, taking a corner of one of the blankets to dry Lucifer’s tears. 

Lucifer sniffled. “Mika,” he said. He always had difficult saying Michael’s full name when he was little, and had shortened it to Mika for ease. And even when he was older, he occasionally called Michael by that nickname when he was feeling scared or like crying. “Bro’her,” he clarified. “BIG bro’her. Mika.” 

“Oh, Michael.” Dean laid down and faced Lucifer. “Michael isn’t here. It’s just you and me right now. Did you have a bad dream?”

Lucifer nodded. “Vewy bad d’eam,” he confirmed, sniffling. 

Dean felt bad for the angel and opened up his arms in invitation. “Come here, little guy.”

Lucifer immediately snuggled into Dean’s arms, burying his head into his shoulder as he silently cried and began to calm down from the nightmare. 

“Do you want to know what helped Sammy with his nightmares when he was little?” Dean asked as he rubbed a hand along Lucifer’s shoulder. 

Lucifer nodded, sniffling as he tried to stop the flow of tears. 

Dean cleared his throat and when next he spoke he was doing a fair impression of Mickey Mouse. And for the next minute he said short little sentences and laughed like the cartoon character until he saw a hint of a smile on the angel’s face. 

Lucifer slowly began to smile shyly as Dean talked like the cartoon mouse, clutching his teddy bear close to him. His eyes started to clear up, the tears drying before they even reached his eyes. They shone, however, the blue grey giving away to a crystallized grey. 

“Feel better?” Dean asked with a smile in his normal voice. 

Lucifer nodded and cuddled more into Dean. 

“Do you still want to go for that walk? The sun’s out.” Dean rubbed his shoulders once more. 

Lucifer nodded. “Yeah,” he whispered, his voice raw from crying. 

“Let’s get your shoes on.” Dean urged the angel to move by giving him a gentle shove. 

Lucifer slid out of the nest and put his shoes on, fumbling a little bit with the laces but eventually had them on. 

Dean stood from the nest and straightened the blankets while Lucifer dressed his feet. “Ready?” He asked when he saw the angel finish with his laces. 

“Yeah,” he said, starting to get a little bounce in his step at the idea of being outside.

“Well, then..” Dean smiled. “I’ll race ya.” He turns and starts running down the hall but not so fast that Lucifer couldn’t catch up if he wanted. 

Lucifer giggled and chased after Dean, racing past him and nearly running into a bemused Castiel as he dashed out the door. 

“We’re going outside.” Dean shouted as he passed Castiel and sped up to try and catch up to Lucifer. This is what Dean got for challenging an angel to a foot race. 

Castiel laughed at his boyfriend chasing the over energetic ‘little’ angel and shouted a “Be safe, boys!” Before returning to the kitchen to clean up. 

Lucifer ran into the woods and cheered when he realized he had beaten Dean. Tears and trembling gone, he was now all sunshine smiles and grey eyes had regained their blue as he looked around the forest. 

Dean caught up with him panting to catch a breath. He bent in half and braced his hands on his knees. “No more running.”

Lucifer giggled and nodded. “‘Kay,” he said.

He took Lucifer’s hand and started walking towards the woods, passing through the little garden that had been planted by Cas and Lucifer. “Your flowers are looking good.”

Lucifer beamed happily and nodded. “Ye.” he said, squatting down by a rose that wasn’t doing so well and he coaxed it to do better, not even tapping into his Grace in order to do it. 

Dean watched in fascination as the rose brightened under the angel’s touch. “Neat trick, Luce.” He patted him on the shoulder and wandered over to a tomato plant that Sam had insisted they plant. Dean plucked the ripest one from the vine and bite into it like an apple. 

Lucifer flushed and smiled, working on the roses some more before moving onto the nearby hyacinths, giggling as he worked, enjoying himself. He let his wings out, rolling his right one out before he allowed to use it for shade. 

“Want a bite?” Dean offers when he meets back up with Lucifer from his wandering around the garden on his own. 

Lucifer looked up with a warm smile, wiping his nose free of pollen. “Yes, p’ease,” he said.

Dean tears a piece of tomato off and holds it out Lucifer. “They’re surprisingly good.” 

Lucifer giggled and took the piece of tomato with a happy “T’ank ‘ou” and he began nibbling on it. 

Dean suddenly stops and holds completely still. “Luce, don’t move. Just look.” Dean slowly raised his hand and pointed towards the edge of the garden where a rabbit was sniffing at the dirt.

Lucifer looked and withheld a gasp, but his entire being vibrated with excitement at seeing the rabbit sniff the dirt, his blue grey eyes wide with awe. 

Dean pointed again when two smaller baby bunnies hop out of the taller grass and join the larger one. “Looks like a little bunny family.”

Lucifer gave a very soft gasp, not even able to be heard by the bunnies, his eyes rapt. 

Dean smiled at the obvious excitement that Lucifer was giving off. He swore that if the angel thought he could that he’d catch them and bring them inside. “You going to let them stay in your garden? Because if you do, we should name them.” he whispered.

Lucifer nodded rapidly in agreement before slowly laying on the ground. Keeping his eyes on the bunnies as he tried to call the babies to him, like he would coax a rose to bloom without the use of his Grace. 

“Whatcha doin’?” Dean asked as he crouched beside the angel. 

“Shh,” Lucifer shushed him gently, reaching his hand out to one of the babies that was starting to come closer to him. 

“Lucifer, you can’t bring them in the bunker.” Dean said a little louder than a whisper. 

“Why not?” Lucifer whispered, gently beckoning the curious bunny closer.

“Because, they’re wild animals who shouldn’t be caged up inside the bunker.” Dean tried to explain gently. 

Lucifer looked at him. “We coul’ install a bunny door,” he reasoned. “Then Bun-Bun can get in and out.” He turned back to his task, poking his tongue out slightly in concentration

Dean clenched his jaw as he looked up at the clouds. “Lucifer. I said no.” he said firmly when he looked at him once again. 

“But Unca  _ Dean,”  _ Lucifer pouted, beaming in triumph as the baby now known as Bun-Bun hopped into Lucifer’s hand. 

“No buts. You can play with them outside but they stay outside.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest and gave his best ‘Big Brother’ face he could. 

Lucifer cradled Bun-Bun to his chest, stroking its soft tawny colored fur. “Can I show ‘im to Unca Cas a’ leas’?” He asked with big round eyes. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Fine. You have five minutes to show Cas the bunny. If you’re not back out here to give him back to his Daddy I’ll be very upset.”

“Mommy,” Lucifer corrected absently, slowly standing up and walking back to the bunker, talking soothingly to the baby bunny that he adopted in Enochian. 

Dean followed after him with a chuckle. “Mommy..excuse me.” He mumbled as they entered the bunker. 

“Unca Cas! Unca Cas!” Lucifer called once they entered the bunker. “Loo’ at wha’ I foun’!”

Coming out of the kitchen with a towel in hand, obviously drying them, he stopped in his tracks when he see’s Lucifer holding a rabbit. “Where did you find him?” He asked as he glanced at Dean in confusion.

“In th’ gar’en! He came t’me!” Lucifer said excitedly. The bunny squirmed and he soothed it gently in Enochian, kissing the top of it’s head. 

“And he wanted to come show you the bunny before he put him back in the garden.” Dean explained to Cas and hoped it reminded Lucifer what he’d told him. 

Cas stroked a finger along the bunny’s ear and smiled. “It is cute. Perhaps we could…”

“Oh no you don’t, Cas. I told Luce he had to put him back in five minutes. It’s a wild animal with a momma waiting for him.” Dean said while jabbing his thumb over his shoulder towards the door for emphasis.

Lucifer pouted and held the bunny protectively before looking up at Cas with wide eyes. 

“Perhaps not this one.” Cas says as he smiles at Lucifer. “What if we got one from a store or shelter?”

Lucifer smiled and nodded. “Kay” He smiled up at Cas before slowly backing out of the bunker to return the bunny to his family. 

“Cas!” Dean hissed as Lucifer leaves. “How do you know regular Lucifer even wants a rabbit or will take care of it?”

Cas stepped forward and kissed his cheek. “Who said it was just for Lucifer?”

“Dammit…” Dean sighed as wagged a finger at his angel. “We’re going to talk about this..just after Sam gets back.” 

“Of course, Dean.” Cas smiled as he left the hunter to return to his work in the kitchen. Dean turned and raced back towards the garden to make sure Lucifer wasn’t trying to adopt a deer or worse. 

Lucifer had released the bunny and was now watching it play happily. 

Dean flopped down beside Lucifer and patted him on the shoulder. “Thank you for putting him back.” Just then, Dean’s cellphone started ringing. He quickly pulled it from his pocket and checked the I.D. “Thank god.” He muttered as he answered. “Sam, where the hell have you been, Man? Did you get my….yea, he’s fine for now, but….no, not anytime soon by the looks of it...DUDE! Are you serious?”

“Daddy?” Lucifer asked hopefully. “Is that Daddy, Unca Dean?”

Dean nodded as he held the phone out for Lucifer. “Say hi, kiddo.”

Lucifer eagerly took the phone. “Hi Daddy!” He said cheerfully. 

“Hi Baby boy, I’m sorry me and Gabe aren’t there with you. Are you doing okay?” Sam’s tinny sounding voice came through the phone. “Is Dean taking good care of you?”

“Yeah. We watch’d ‘toons an’ play’d in th’ gar’en,” Lucifer said. “‘M okay, Daddy. Will you be ‘ome soon?”

“That’s good. We’ll be home by dinner.” Sam explained. “Remember our rules for when you’re my baby?”

“Yeah,” Lucifer hummed. “Be poli’e, be ‘ones’, no naught’ touches, an’ ta’e comps a’ face value.” 

“That’s right, baby. And if you feel sad or need anything at all you tell Dean just like you do for Daddy or Gabe. Okay?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“That’s my beautiful Morningstar.” Sam smiled into the receiver as he spoke. “Daddy loves you. Gabe loves you and we’ll be home soon.”

Lucifer giggled and blushed. “T’ank ‘ou, Daddy. ‘Ove ‘ou an’ Gabs!”

“Okay, give the phone back to Dean.” Sam said kindly. 

“‘Kay,” Lucifer hummed, handing the phone back to Dean. “T’ank ‘ou, Unca Dean!”

“You’re welcome, Luce.” Dean put the phone to his ear. “Yea….yea, I got it….no..no..do what you got to do. You never know, he might be back by then...We’ll burn that bridge if we come to it but I’ll call you if it happens..yea, see you soon. Bye.” Dean severed the call and stuffed the phone in his pocket as he tilted a smile towards Lucifer. “Well, looks like it’s you and me for the day.”

Lucifer nodded and nuzzled into the grass. “Ye” he agreed. “Wha’ now?”

“Well, we watched TV, Napped, took a walk.” Dean thought as he listed off the things they’d done. “Is there anything special you want to do?”

Lucifer shook his head. “Nuu”

“How about a game then?” Dean said as he turned towards Lucifer. “Ever played hide and seek?”

Lucifer shook his head again. “Wha’s tha’?” He asked. 

“One of us covers their eyes and counts to one hundred. That person is ‘It’. And the other person hides. When counting is done, the person who’s it tries to find them. If they’re found, then you win and then we switch who hides.” Dean leaned forward. “Sound like fun?”

Lucifer nodded with a bright smile. “Ye!”

“Okay, let’s go back to the bunker.” Dean stood and dusted off his jeans. “Only two rules. Don’t leave the bunker when we’re playing and no using angel powers.”

Lucifer nodded and stood up, smiling. “‘Kay!”

The enter the bunker and Dean looked around. “I’ll be ‘it’ first.” He covered his eyes and started to count.

Lucifer giggled and ran off to find a hiding space, finding one inside the giant mound of dirty clothes Gabriel had outside his bedroom door. 

Dean reached the count of 100 hundred and started his search. He started with the obvious places in the war room and kitchen, much to Castiel’s amusement when he asked what was going on. When he didn’t find Lucifer there, he started down the hallway towards the nest. “Luce, where are you?” He called out just in case he was nearby. If he were anything like Sam had been, he wouldn’t be able to keep quiet.

Lucifer bit his lips to keep in his laughter. 

Dean peeked into Sam’s room and called out again. “Lucifer.” He singsonged. “I’m gonna get you.”

Lucifer bit his lips harder and smiled.  _ No he won’t! _

Frowning, Dean backed out of Sam’s room and headed towards Lucifer’s. He narrowed his eyes as he spotted the pile of clothes. “Jeez, Gabriel. This is just nasty.” He kicked a stray pair of boxers back into the pile. 

Lucifer hid a smile behind his hands as he felt the boxers land. This  _ was  _ a great hiding spot. 

Dean looked inside the room and searched around, coming across a few things that had him slamming doors shut and shaking his head. “I’m going to just block that right out.” He muttered to himself as he left the room. Sighing he took a few steps down the hall and called out loudly. “I guess I’ll just have to call Sammy and tell him I lost at hide and seek and now I can’t find his angel.”

Lucifer gave a quiet whimper. 

Thinking he heard something, Dean stopped in his tracks and listened closely.

Lucifer’s stomach rumbled  _ very  _ loudly and he ducked his head down and frowned at it, mentally shushing it. 

Smiling at the sound of a stomach gurgling from the laundry pile, he approached it. “Where oh where could Lucifer gone?” He said while standing right beside the pile. 

Lucifer silently laughed, trying to not make a sound or move and failing miserably at both. 

Wrinkling his nose briefly, he started rooting around in the dirty laundry until he found Lucifer’s stomach. He wiggled his fingers against the soft flesh and said in an excited voice. “Found you!”

Lucifer laughed and squealed at the tickles, sending the dirty clothes flying with his flailing. 

Laughing along with him, Dean stopped tickling and crouched down beside the pile, plucking a sock off his head. “You’re good at hiding.”

Lucifer giggled and smiled. “Hadta,” he informed Dean in that childlike matter of fact way. His stomach rumbled and he instinctively hit it. “Hush,” he told it with a frown. 

“Now, don’t tell your stomach to hush.” Dean said as he gently took his hand in his to keep the angel from hitting himself. “He’s trying to tell you something very important. Listen.” He tilted his head as if he were going to hear something. 

Lucifer cocked his head curiously, a kitten like look coming over his face. “What’s it sayin’, Unca Dean?” He asked. 

Dean looked up with eyes wide in faked surprise. “Cheeseburgers...with bacon. But, you don’t like cheeseburgers with bacon. Do you?”

Lucifer giggled and nodded. “Yes I do!” He exclaimed. 

“Let's get you out of Sam and Gabe’s stinky undies and go cook one up for you.” Dean stood and held out his hand. 

Lucifer stood up and took Dean's hand happily. 

****

Sam disconnected the call and smiled at Gabriel. “Cas just gave me a perfect gift idea for our boy.”

“What did Cassie suggest?” Gabriel asked as he sucked on a lollipop.

“Luc’ found a baby rabbit in the garden and was totally in love with the little guy but Dean made him leave it there.” Sam scratched the side of his nose as he chuckled. “He and Cas want a bunny now.”

Gabriel awed. “Of course he and Cassie want one,” he said with a smile. “Dean took him for a walk in the garden, didn’t he?” He paused. “How is Luci doing?”

“Yea, they went for a walk. He sounded fine on the phone and kept asking when we were coming home.” Sam sighed as started up his car. “I’m curious as to why he went into his headspace without warning. It’s a little concerning.”

“What did we do last night?” Gabriel asked thoughtfully. “Remember, the first time he went down was when we decided to spend so much time trying to get him to cum before us and you gave him that spanking. You were calling him baby boy then, too.”

Sam shook his head as he drove around looking for a pet store. “I don’t know. We had a really quiet night for us. I got back from the hunt, we watched a movie, talked then we went to bed. Nothing triggering that I’m aware of.”

Gabriel hummed as he licked the lollipop obscenely. “I don't know what to tell you Samajam.”

“I’m not going to worry until it’s time to worry. Until then, I’m going to keep enjoying your company.” Sam said as he laid his hand face up in the seat between them. 

Gabriel smiled and placed his hand in Sam's. “A bunny for the baby and something for the kinkiest angel.” 

“That leaves getting a gift for Lucifer.” Sam teased as he pulled into the parking lot of the pet store.

Gabriel laughed. “And what are we going to get our kinky Morning Star?” he asked. 

“That’s easy.” Sam pulled into a parking space and cut the engine. “A vibrator.

“We have  _ ten,  _ Samrise. Something everyone should have in their easter baskets.”

“Fine, what do you think we should get him?” Sam stepped out of the car and shut the door. “Because when you can just snap things up it’s a little hard to shop.”

Gabriel grinned wolfishly. “Some things you just need to shop for by hand, Sam-my-man. I think we should get him something really kinky.” He winked. 

Sam stopped and blinked for a moment. A slow grin formed on his face as he came up with an idea. “A plug.”

Gabriel gave a soft moan. “Yes.”

Sam leaned in close when Gabriel came to his side in front of the car. “With a tail that sticks out?”

Gabriel chuckled. “Bunny?” He suggested softly, standing on tiptoe. 

Chuckling, he nodded and headed towards the pet store. “Easter themed all the way around.”

“Should we get bunny ears as well?” Gabriel asked as he followed his boyfriend. “Call him our little fuck bunny?” 

Sam sucked his bottom lip between his teeth as he thought about that. He grabbed the handle of the shop’s door and paused to speak to Gabriel “Yes, and please don’t say anything else. I don’t want to be in a pet store with a boner.”

Gabriel laughed and stood on tiptoe to kiss Sam’s cheek. “Of course not, Daddy,” he teased before ducking into the pet store with a cackle. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can find us on tumblr!  
> mindylee is mindyleeb  
> Mrs_SimonTam_PHD is lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
